


Open 24hrs

by amaresu



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shared late night destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open 24hrs

It was three months before they realized that all three of them had the same late night hang out. It wasn't that hard to understand really, there were a lot of hours between when they left the office and when they came back in. Eliot tended to go around Midnight, Parker closer to two or three in the morning, and Hardison often came as the sun was rising, too high on caffeine and an epic raid to sleep.

So it was with some shock that after getting back from a particularly draining job they all found themselves in the same place. Parker had been the first one there, Eliot and Hardison running into each other at the door before seeing her at a table.

And that's how it started. After a job they would get together at the bar, order some food from the kitchen, and either help or mock Parker's attempts to build towers out of the condiments, depending on the evening. They kept to themselves and didn't cause any trouble so the staff didn't mind them. Even if they took over a table for several hours.

Somehow from there they'd gotten in the habit of going back to someone's (usually Hardison's) place to watch a movie. It was understandable that they'd fall asleep on occasion, long days and boring movies do that. And if eventually they skipped the movie altogether and fell immediately into bed it wasn't a bad thing. There wasn't a set schedule to it, but they never had to talk about which times the movie would be skipped.

They still went to the bar at their own times, but sometimes Eliot or Parker would stay a bit later, or Hardison would finish a campaign early. It was their thing and sometimes being open all night just meant unofficial times didn't matter.


End file.
